This invention pertains generally to the filling of drums and other containers, and more particularly to apparatus and a method for locating the bung opening of a container.
Drums and other containers have a filler opening, commonly known as a bung opening, through which a liquid is introduced into and removed from the container. Such containers are commonly filled by machines having lances which are extended into the containers through the bung openings during a filling operation. In order for the lance to pass through the opening, the container must be accurately positioned with the opening in alignment with the lance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,199 describes apparatus for finding a filler opening and then using the opening to rotate the container to align the opening with a fill valve or lance. In this apparatus, the container is rotated, and a locator cone with a guide wheel rolls along the container and drops into the opening when the opening is aligned with the cone. Once the cone has dropped into the opening, an arm on which the cone is mounted is actuated to bring the opening into alignment with the fill valve or lance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,583 describes a bung alignment mechanism which employs an infrared sensor to align the filling lance and the bung opening.
Each of these devices has certain limitations and disadvantages such as high cost and undue complexity.